


if you win this i'll...

by mssjynx



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Gaming, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Short, public kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: “cunt, i swear- if you clutch this and win this fuckin’ game, i’ll fuckin’ kiss ya. there’s no way, dude.”





	if you win this i'll...

**Author's Note:**

> short fun cute shit  
> the shit we love  
> and kissing <3

“cunt, i swear- if you clutch this and win this fuckin’ game, i’ll fuckin’ kiss ya. there’s _no way_ , dude.”

jay and mason sat in jay’s basement at the large desk and computer set up. the kiwi wore a grin, eyes sharp in focus as his fingers danced across the movement and number keys. he sat in a desk chair, right up beside the one mason was sitting in and the two watched the screen intently.

the character spun around, firing a shot no one else would be able to hit, and shooting an enemy right out of the sky. a hiss of: “yess,” followed the headshot as jay’s character turned back and continued the build-fight he was stuck in.

“no fuckin’ way,” mason mumbled, repeating himself as he ran his hands through his hair. he hardly blinked and let his eyes fall to the chat that streamed with comments and messages about all sorts: the game, the boys, anything else they could think of. a little giggle slipped past jay’s lips as he edited the wall in front of him and shot the played directly in the head. the kill feed lit up with the green of his name and he jumped in his seat, crying out in success. mason let his head fall back.

“how the _fuck_ is that even possible, dude. where’re your hacks, what- who’s dick did you suck to get this fuckin’ good at this shit?” he shoved his friend, unable to hide his grin despite his teasing words. jay glanced at him. half a second. his brown eyes glimmered with happiness and mason’s heart thumped. the boy returned his attention to his screen.

the chat was spamming with congratulations and with mentions to mason’s half-hearted bet. they wanted to see that. _really_ wanted.

jay didn’t pay it any mind, mason didn’t let himself think too much either because his friend was driving to the zone and giggling. “eleven kills!” he crowed gleefully. “and four left.”

hands covered mason’s face. “noo,” he moaned, shaking his head. “that’s _unfair_.” childish whining.

jay grinned but didn’t let his gaze drift from the screen. “why? because now you’re gonna have to _kiss_ me? oooohh!” he laughed freely, rifting over the desert-like landscape. mason scoffed and kept his hands over his face, not wanting to reveal the rosiness of his cheeks.

“no, bitch. i’m _not_ kissin’ you, ‘cause you’re _not_ gonna clutch it! you’re in squads: there’s no way you can take down a whole fuckin’ team by yourself,” mason boasted. his tone was arrogant despite the voice in the back of his head reminding him jay had done exactly that only a few moments prior.

and in five minutes, the victory royale sign flashed up on the screen and jay stood up, kicking his chair back and cheering. the kill feed faded, the rows of “xd mccreamy killed…” leaving a smile on mason’s face too as he laughed.

“you’re a hacker!” he accused, standing also as jay tugged the facemask off his face to sit around his neck. his grin was dazzling as he put his hands on his hips.

“am not!” he cooed, leaning into mason’s space.

mason turned his back to him, arms crossed. “are too!”

“am not.”

“are _too_!”

they resolved the childish banter with their giggling as the two sat back down and jay returned to the lobby screen. he didn’t ready up, glancing to his chat which was going _off_ with excitement.

“’now you two gotta kiss!’ oh god, they really want that, don’t they?” jay teased. “y’all are pervs, what the fuuuck?” his smile didn’t fade, love for his following undeniable as they cheered and teased. brown eyes turned to mason whose heart was thumping unnaturally loudly. “well?” jay batted his pretty eyes. “what do you think, macey? are you gonna _kiss_ me because i clutched it! because i’m the best- the very best!”

mason rolled his eyes, thoughts running rampant as jay laughed. “fuck off, cunt,” he muttered, leaning back in the chair. there was no way. “my lips aren’t for _cheaters_.” his own eyes danced with amusement as jay gasped in offence.

“me!? a cheater!?” he slapped a hand to his chest. “i can’t believe you- my very best friend, accusing _me_ , of _cheating_!” his smile returned as fast as lightning. “i won that fair an’ square, and youuu know it! with my sick shots- how sick were my shots that game!? that snipe out of the air? and did you see how i no-scoped that fucker at the end there- holy _shit_ , this game is fucked, mate-“

mason was sick of jay talking.

a hand clamped around the back of his neck and jay’s eyes widened as lips covered his. clumsy, uneven, but determined. jay froze. mason exhaled through his nose, holding for a moment before drawing back and standing.

“shut the _fuck_ up already!” he blurted out, face rosy red as he tried to comprehend what had just happened, what he’d just done. he stared at jay in shock, the boy sitting still as his cheeks darkened. eyes wide, lips parted. the second the thoughts: _kiss him again_ , floated into mason’s mind he spun around and stumbled out of the room. “i’m takin’ a piss!” he announced and slammed the door shut behind him.

jay stared in awe. his lips tingled.

in embarrassment he tugged his face-mask back up over his mouth and nose. “okayyy, you guys got what- what you wanted. it’s four a.m. and i’m fucking knackered. thanks for comin’ out guys!” his rambling finished rather shakily and he cursed to himself as his voice cracked. smashing a key on his keyboard, the red light went off and the stream shut down. he turned his computer off completely and sat, staring at his reflection in the shiny dark screen.

mason had kissed him. for a bet, yes, but it was a kiss nonetheless. and the look in his eyes just after. the expression on his face. if it was a meaningless kiss, why did he look so scared? why did he run from the room?

oh god. had jay fucked up by teasing him?

unsteadily, he got to his feet and walked from the room. the drought in his mouth was almost painful and he filled a glass of water thoughtlessly, leaning back against the bench to sip it. his mask sat on the corner of the bench.

when mason stepped into the room, their eyes locked and both boys felt their faces begin to go red again. jay didn’t move as mason slowly walked around the bench towards him. “are you okay?” he asked.

mason shook his head, not in answer but in dismissal of the question. he stopped a few feet in front of jay. dark eyes examined him for a moment. they danced across his face, following the curve of his hair, outlining his lips. two steps closer and jay felt like he couldn’t breathe. “i have to-” mason sucked in a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “i have to try something,” he said, eyes open and determined. “and- and you can’t be angry or upset with me, but- but i have to try this.” his mumbling was hardly understandable.

but jay nodded. his cheeks were still pink. he didn’t know where he should let his eyes fall. his mouth didn’t comfortably rest shut in any way.

“close your eyes.” a gentle instruction. jay did so.

fingertips brushed against the corner of his lips, hesitating before drawing across his cheek to reach around the side of his neck, thumb resting on his cheekbone. shivers ran up jay’s spine. he _knew_ what was happening and the rational part of his mind questioned his silence and stillness. the irrational part of his mind told the rest of him to shut the fuck up and wait.

mason wanted to try something. jay would allow that.

warm breath washed over his lips as a small warning, an alert, before soft lips pressed to his again. those same soft lips that had done so in the garage, except they were slower, they were gentler, they were curious and hesitant and eager all at the same time.

the kiss held for a few seconds, jay’s whole face tingling with the sensation as his lashes fluttered and head tilted very slightly to the right. a hand curled around his hip and his own fingers flew up to bury in mason’s jacket.

warm lips drew back a hair. when they returned, they parted slightly, lips warm and slick and eager, and jay forgot everything in the world except for mason. kissing mason. _kiss back,_ he urged himself.

and he did. one of his hands lifted from mason’s chest, finding his hair and tangling his fingers in it. mason stepped closer again, their bodies warm and close; pressed together. when mason’s tongue brushed against jay’s top lip, the boy shuddered but didn’t break away. his fingers tightened around the short hair without thought, tugging and receiving a soft sound from the back of mason’s throat.

mason’s tongue slipped into jay’s mouth, sliding against his for a moment before drawing back and urging jay’s to follow. another soft sound: jay exhaled through his nose.

the slow, gentle kissing built up with tension, heat and excitement. both boys felt shivers run through them, nerves jolting with anticipation. never had kissing been so fucking good as it was when it was mason kissing jay and there wasn’t a single thought of stopping in either boy’s brain.

the hand on jay’s hips reached around, arm curling behind his back and yanking their body’s even closer. heat between their mouths, between their chests, between their hips.

it felt as though an eternity had passed before mason finally pulled away and blinked his dazed eyes back open. jay’s lips were pink and shining. he took a few seconds to come back to earth and mason didn’t move back, admiring the expression on his friend’s face.

the hand in his hair dropped to his shoulder. brown eyes blinked open, lashes crossing over them in reluctance to open fully. “can we- can we keep… doing that,” he breathed before he even thought about it. his chest heaved with his panting. his heart raced a million miles an hour. his thoughts were completely blank of everything except for mason. mason’s eyes, mason’s hair, mason’s lips, mason’s touch.

mason’s smile, which broadened at the words as his eyes glimmered. “yes,” he murmured in response, pecking the boy’s lips slowly but chastely. when he drew back, he found jay’s hand in his and tugged lightly. it wasn’t easy to step out of the other’s personal bubble, but he did, easing jay away from the bench after him. “in bed? your bed?” he offered and saw the spark of heat and eagerness in jay’s gorgeous eyes.

a short nod, and the two walked stiffly and quickly to the hallway, finding jay’s bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them. an eagerness of control in jay’s eyes had mason shuffling back on the mattress. the kiwi crawled atop the bed also and mason saw stars as jay climbed onto mason’s lap and sat comfortably on his thighs with his legs either side of mason’s hips.

“i’ll kiss you if you win another game,” mason joked, holding space between their mouths for an extra second longer as jay’s arms looped over his shoulders to cross behind his neck.

“you’ll kiss me anyway,” he whispered, knowing too much too well. then he pressed their lips together again.


End file.
